A control device for a vehicle is known in the prior art that outputs, in response to simultaneous performance of an acceleration input and a brake input by depression of both of the accelerator pedal and the brake pedal, a throttle-OFF signal to reduce the output of the engine, which is a drive source of the vehicle, thereby ensuring the vehicle stability and protection of the engine and the power train, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example.